


潮有信 番外 春潮带雨

by ymq6042007



Category: K恒
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymq6042007/pseuds/ymq6042007
Summary: 一个车的番外
Relationships: KBDYD/恒恒





	潮有信 番外 春潮带雨

春潮带雨  
  
本番外属于18禁内容，请各位读者仔细考虑，再做阅读哦。  
KB昨天游戏打得太晚了，早上还在睡，恒恒的作息一直很规律，他睡醒之后一直挣扎的要起床，但是因为被KB牢牢的搂在怀里，整个人动弹不得。  
他索性翻个身推了推KB，“快醒醒，松开我。”  
今年是恒恒和KB交往的第3个年头，两个人早已经没了最初在一起时的拘束和尴尬，从对方怀里醒来也变成了常事。  
“嗯，你干嘛，动手动脚的”恒恒感觉到自己的小腹上爱人的手臂在来回抚弄自己腰上的软肉。  
“你好软和呀”KB的声音含含糊糊的，“前两天你让我买的东西我买回来了。”  
KB用牙齿轻轻叼住恒恒的耳朵，看着它们慢慢变粉，把声音压得很低，极小声地说：“安全套和润滑剂。”  
  
恒恒听用力的打了KB放在自己小腹的手一下，“让你买点别的，你三请四催的，这个东西你买的倒快。”  
“唔，”KB被打得有点疼，又和恒恒撒娇道：“做嘛，求求了，我们做吧。”然后又开始凑过身去亲恒恒的耳廓和脸颊，轻轻向恒恒的睫毛吹气。  
恒恒毕竟也是早上刚刚醒来，本来就比平时更不禁撩拨，再加上他考虑到KB脆弱细腻的心思，自两人在一起半年的那次吵架之后，恒恒就几乎没有拒绝过KB的亲密请求，甚至可以说对KB简直是予取予求。  
恒恒回身吻了吻KB，“好，那我们就做一次哦，不能一天都赖在被窝里。”  
KB不出意外的获得了爱人的包容，嘴上答应着“好，听宝贝的。”不过他手上的动作也没停，正试着去解恒恒的睡衣。  
  
恒恒配合着脱掉了自己的衣服，索性掀开被子坐了起来，室内昏暗的光线更给这场周末的爱欲平添了暧昧。他牵着KB的手，把他也拉了起来，丝毫不在意自己光裸的身体，反而落落大方的将莹白的皮肤展现给KB观看。  
和恒恒率真的性格一样，对于性事他也从不扭捏，一直忠诚于自己的欲望。  
KB看着恒恒洁白的肌肤，用手掐住了他的细腰，想要留下一点痕迹，这时候恒恒反倒说：“别捏了，把润滑剂给我，我自己扩张。”  
“唔，好。”KB弯下腰把塞在床垫缝隙里的润滑剂和安全套都拿了出来，再将润滑剂递给恒恒，恒恒白了他一眼，接过写着“冰凉超爽”字样的润滑剂，开始了扩张。  
恒恒转过身背对着KB，纤细的腰肢低了下去，双腿呈跪姿，跪卧在床上，他在手上倒了大量的润滑液，然后将瓶子递给KB，KB又倒了一部分润滑液在恒恒的股缝上。  
“啊……好凉啊，”受到冰凉的润滑液的刺激，恒恒的穴口已经有一点微微的开合，这时候他用占了润滑剂的手指反手摸到了正在翕张的穴口，熟练的抠弄起来。  
KB看着恒恒诱人的姿势，也忍不住伏在他身上，一只手揉弄着他的乳头，另一只手撸动着爱人的性器。  
“哎，你别……”如果只是胸前的乳头被KB揉捏，恒恒或许还不会发出声音，但是身下敏感的东西被爱人抓在手里，反复照顾，从铃口到茎身再到底端的鼓胀的精囊，他一下子就支撑不住自己的身体，差一点趴在床上，KB见状眼疾手快的用正在玩弄恒恒前胸的手将他捞起，“你刚才不是还挺能的吗？现在就没劲儿了？”  
KB将恒恒揽在怀里，让他呈现一种鸭子坐的跪姿依靠着自己，恒恒的手还没来得及抽出，两根手指就一下捅到了底，“你混蛋，让我把手拿出去，好疼！”  
听到恒恒的呼喊，KB也不敢怠慢，将恒恒被润滑液和自己前列腺液濡湿的手指抽了出来，KB用自己的手指和恒恒滑腻的两根手指反复揉蹭，将那些透明的液体都蹭了过来，然后在恒恒耳边说道：“不能浪费啊，宝贝。”  
紧接着KB将润湿的手指插到恒恒的穴口里，“嗯！”别人的手指和自己的手指感觉截然不同，刚才恒恒自己扩张的时候其实没有太多的快感，更多的是以一种让爱人舒服的态度在承受。  
但是KB的手指一进入他的后面，马上就被接纳了，恒恒一想到那个修长充满力量的手指在给自己做着扩张，原本挺翘勃起的阴茎更是流出了一大股前列腺液。  
“唔，你快……快点，”随着爱人手指的抽插，恒恒也渐入佳境，不断催促着KB。  
“之前你自己做的时候，怎么没这么爽，”KB让恒恒靠在自己的怀里，原本拦在他胸口的手，又探下去摸爱人挺翘流水的阴茎。  
“啊！别……别再动了！”没了KB的禁锢，恒恒又突然被摸到了敏感的地方，一下子就向前倒去，好在他双手快速的撑住了床单，这时候KB在后穴的手指转了一个圈，一下子按到了恒恒的前列腺。  
哼哼的瞬间抓紧了床单，生理性的泪水也一下子流了出来，“老公我可以了，快点进来……呜……”  
KB沿着恒恒趴下去的脊柱上留下了一个又一个吮吻的红色痕迹，一直延伸到敏感的尾椎，“可以了，真的可以了！”恒恒这一次放声的哭了出来，声音也变的娇嫩起来，“老公求你快点进来！”  
KB看了一眼被扫到地上的安全套，沉声地说了一句：“不带套子了行嘛？宝贝。”  
恒恒听到这句话，短暂的从情欲中清醒了一下，然后用力的点头，“好。”  
KB已经硬挺许久的性器终于如愿以偿的享受到了自己辛勤耕耘了半天的成果，初入时的疼痛，加上没有套子的润滑，即便是精心扩张后的穴口也有些承受不住，“呜呜……老公慢点，好痛。”  
恒恒感到自己爱人滚烫坚硬的东西进入到自己的身体里，一方面心理上感到了无比的的满足，一方面又在肉体上感到了尚可忍耐的疼痛，但是因为KB一贯的宠溺细心，他还是忍不住的求饶“老公，亲亲恒恒吧，真的痛。”  
KB闻言，马上俯身到恒恒的耳边，先是舔弄他敏感的耳廓之后又用舌头在恒恒的耳孔里转圈，最后才用力一顶，将自己东西全部放到了恒恒的身体里，“唔！……”恒恒的呻吟还没有脱出口，就被KB用嘴唇堵住了。  
两人在规律的节奏中，享受着肉体无上快感，伴随着KB和恒恒几乎同时的射精，两个人又再次在被弄得湿漉漉的床单上滚做一团。  
在不断的接吻，抚摸的温存之后，恒恒终于从KB的怀里挣脱出来，他咳嗽了一下，试图将声音尽量恢复如常，“我先去洗澡，下面黏黏的不舒服。”  
KB也从窗上坐起身来，在恒恒的下腹上用力的吮吻了一个好看的红印子，“嗯，你去吧，一会儿我也去。”  



End file.
